lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
ΝΕΥΤΩΝ ΔΕΥΤΕΡΟΣ ΝΟΜΟΣ
Λευτέρης Καλιαμπός (Prof. Kaliambos - Natural Philosopher in New Energy) Μάης 2 του 2017 Σύμφωνα με την ιστορία των ιδεών της φυσικής που έγραψε ο ιστορικός της Φυσικής Gerald Holton ( "Introduction to concepts and theories in physical science", page 118) ο Νεύτων για τη διατύπωση του δευτέρου νόμου βασίστηκε στις παρατηρήσεις των συγκρούσεων, όπου η κρούση προκαλεί αλλαγή της ορμής για ένα πολύ μικρό χρονικό διάστημα. Έτσι ο Νεύτων το 1687 είχε δηλώσει ότι η δύναμη F που δρα πάνω σε ένα σώμα ισοδυναμεί με την αλλαγή της ορμής p = Mυ στην μονάδα του χρόνου όπου η μάζα Μ και η ταχύτητα υ είναι πάντοτε μεταβλητές ποσότητες. Δηλαδή F = dp/dt = d(Mυ)/dt Αντίθετα η λεγόμενη θεμελιώδης εξίσωση της Νευτώνειας Μηχανικής F = Μο(dυ/dt), όπου η μάζα Μο είναι σταθερή ( αφού μεταβάλλεται μόνο η ταχύτητα υ), δεν έχει γραφεί ποτέ από τον Νεύτωνα, αλλά από τον Euler το 1750, o οποίος χρησιμοποίησε τη δύναμη μεγάλης διάρκειας, όπως είναι η βαρύτητα, και την επιτάχυνση a = dυ/dt που προέκυψε από τα πειράματα του Γαλιλαίου. Έτσι στα συστήματα των συντηρητικών δυνάμεων, όπου δεν έχουμε απορρόφηση ή εκπομπή των σωματιδίων του φωτός του Νεύτωνα (που τα επιβεβαίωσε ο Soldner το 1801), ισχύουν και οι δυο οι νόμοι της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας, αφού έχουμε τη σχέση Fds = dw = Μο(dυdt)ds ή FΔs = Δw = Μο(υ2/2) Δηλαδή η δυναμική ενέργεια μετατρέπεται σε ισοδύναμη κινητική ενέργεια, όπου η αδρανειακή μάζα Μο παραμένει πάντοτε σταθερή. Έτσι στη σημερινή Φυσική πολλοί φυσικοί νομίζουν ότι ο δεύτερος νόμος του Νεύτωνα περιέχει μόνο τη θεμελιώδη εξίσωση της Νευτώνειας Μηχανικής. Λόγου χάρη στο βιβλίο ΦΥΣΙΚΗ μέρος Α των Halliday-Resnick και συγκεκριμένα στο κεφάλαιο "ΔΕΥΤΕΡΟΣ ΝΟΜΟΣ ΤΟΥ ΝΕΥΤΩΝΑ" δεν γράφεται πουθενά η εξίσωση του Νεύτωνα F = d(Mυ)/dt. Αντί αυτής της εξίσωσης στη σελίδα 86 διαβάζουμε: " Η εξίσωση F = ma θεωρείται ως η διατύπωση του δευτέρου νόμου του Νεύτωνα." Από την άλλη μεριά ο Αϊνστάιν το 1938 επειδή ήταν πολύ επηρεασμένος από τα άκυρα πεδία του Maxwell (INVALID MAXWELL'S WQUATIONS) που παραβιάζουν τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα περί ακαριαίας δράσης -αντίδρασης καθώς και από τη δική του άκυρη σχετικότητα (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY) στο βιβλίο του "Η ΕΞΕΛΙΞΗ ΤΗΣ ΦΥΣΙΚΗΣ" όχι μόνο δεν έγραψε τίποτε για τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα, αλλά στη σελίδα 12 απαξιώνοντας τον θρίαμβο της Νευτώνειας Μηχανικής έγραψε: " Στο διάστημα αυτό μερικά από τα προβλήματα της φύσης λύθηκαν αν και πολλές από τις λύσεις που βρέθηκαν τότε φάνηκαν πρόχειρες και επιφανειακές κάτω από το φως των μεταγενέστερων ερευνών." Επίσης στη σελίδα 17 για την περιγραφή του δευτέρου νόμου του Νεύτωνα δεν γράφει ότι η δύναμη είναι αποτέλεσμα της μεταβολής της ορμής. Αντί αυτού γράφει: "Η εξάσκηση μιας εξωτερικής δύναμης έχει ως συνέπεια τη μεταβολή της ταχύτητας." Δηλαδή μας παραπέμπει στην εξίσωση του Euler που προέκυψε από τα πειράματα του Γαλιλαίου. Ωστόσο το πιο περίεργο γεγονός από όλη αυτή την ιστορία είναι ότι, ενώ ο Αϊνστάιν το 1905 με την ανάπτυξη της θεωρίας της ειδικής σχετικότητας θεώρησε ότι ανέτρεψε τη Νευτώνεια Μηχανική, εντούτοις για να δικαιολογήσει την αυξημένη μάζα Μ του ηλεκτρονίου στην άκυρη σχετικότητα, που αναπτύχθηκε για να ερμηνευθούν τα πειράματα του Kaufmann (1901) χρησιμοποίησε το δεύτερο νόμο του Νεύτωνα με τη μορφή της μεταβολής της ορμής F = d(Mυ)/dt και κατέληξε στη γνωστή εξίσωσή του ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2. Συγκεκριμένα τα πειράματα του Kaufmann έδειξαν ότι στη διάσπαση β η κινητική ενέργεια του ηλεκτρονίου δίδεται από πολύ μεγάλες ταχύτητες υ, ενώ η σταθερή μάζα Μο του ηλεκτρονίου μετά από την απορρόφηση της ενέργειας, δηλαδή σε υψηλές ταχύτητες υ που πλησιάζουν την ταχύτητα c του φωτός είναι τόσο μεγάλη ως μεταβλητή μάζα Μ, ώστε το ηλεκτρόνιο να μην μπορεί να κινηθεί ίσα με την ταχύτητα c του φωτός, αφού η μεταβλητή μάζα Μ δίδεται από την παρακάτω πειραματική σχέση Μ2/Μο2 = c2/(c2-υ2) Έτσι ο Αϊνστάιν στην άκυρη θεωρία του της ειδικής σχετικότητας (EXPERIMENTS REJECTING EINSTEIN) με τη χρήση του διαφορικού λογισμού έδειξε ότι η παραπάνω σχέση γίνεται M2c2 = M2υ2 ή 2ΜdMc2 = 2MdMυ2 + 2υdυΜ2 ή dMc2 = (dMυ + Μdυ)υ = d(Mυ)υ = dW Πραγματικά αν η δύναμη F του δευτέρου νόμου του Νεύτωνα πολλαπλασιασθεί με τη μικρή απόσταση ds για να μας δώσει έργο dW τότε θα έχουμε Fds = dW = d(Mυ)/dtds = d(Mυ)υ Όμως η παραπάνω απλή σχέση ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 , όπως ερμηνεύτηκε τότε, παραβιάζει τους δυο βασικούς νόμους της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας, διότι ο Αϊνστάιν για την ερμηνεία της φύσης του φωτός μετά από την ανακάλυψη των κβάντα ενέργειας Ε = hν (Planck 1900) ήταν επηρεασμένος ακόμη από τα πεδία χωρίς μάζα του Maxwell, παρότι το 1801 ο Γερμανός μαθηματικός Soldner επιβεβαίωσε τις βαρυτικές ιδιότητες του φωτός. Έτσι θεώρησε ότι το φως αποτελείται από τα άκυρα κβάντα των πεδίων του Maxwell χωρίς μάζα και δεν μπορούσε να φαντασθεί ότι η παραπάνω σχέση της μεταβλητής μάζας Μ του ηλεκτρονίου θα μπορούσε να οφείλεται και στην απορρόφηση της ενέργειας και της μάζας του διπολικού φωτονίου στο φαινόμενοι Compton. (CORRECT COMPTON EFFECT). Σήμερα ακόμη πολλοί φυσικοί πιστεύουν ότι το φωτόνιο δεν έχει μάζα επειδή κινείται με την ταχύτητα c του φωτός. Λόγου χάρη στο θέμα «Photon -Wikipedia» διαβάζουμε: “ Current commonly accepted physical theories imply or assume the photon to be strictly massless. If the photon is not a strictly massless particle, it would not move at the exact speed of light, c in vacuum.” Εδώ διευκρινίζουμε ότι το ηλεκτρόνιο δεν μπορεί να κινηθεί ίσα με την ταχύτητα c του φωτός ακριβώς επειδή απορροφά όχι μόνο μεγάλες ποσότητες των μαζών των φωτονίων, αλλά και μεγάλες ποσότητες του λεγομένου ελλείμματος της μάζας στα πυρηνικά φαινόμενα. Σήμερα πια είναι γνωστό ότι το ηλεκτρόνιο της διάσπασης β την αυξημένη μάζα του την οφείλει στην απορρόφηση του ελλείμματος μάζας που προκύπτει από τη μετατροπή του νετρονίου σε πρωτόνιο. Παρόλα αυτά τα πειραματικά δεδομένα σήμερα υπάρχουν ακόμη φυσικοί που πιστεύουν ότι η Νευτώνεια Μηχανική με τη σταθερή αδρανειακή μάζα Μο δεν πρέπει να ισχύει παρότι ο ίδιος ο Αϊνστάιν προκειμένου να αναπτύξει τη δεύτερη θεωρία του της άκυρης γενικής σχετικότητας (1915) υιοθέτησε τη σταθερή αδρανειακή μάζα Μο της Νευτώνειας Μηχανικής , η οποία ισοδυναμεί με την βαρυτική μάζα του νόμου της βαρύτητας. Έτσι είχαμε δυο αντίθετες θεωρίες (contradicting relativity theories) για τις οποίες προκειμένου να αποκαλυφθούν τα λάθη θα έπρεπε να γίνει μια εμπεριστατωμένη έρευνα γύρω από το δεύτερο νόμο του Νεύτωνα και τα απατηλά πεδία του Maxwell. Πραγματικά τα πειράματα των Michelson και Morley (1887) που απέδειξαν την ανυπαρξία του αιθέρα καθώς και τα πειράματα της Κβαντικής Διεμπλοκής (1935) που επιβεβαίωσαν τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα περί ακαριαίας αλληλεπίδρασης σε συνδυασμό και με τις βαρυτικές ιδιότητες του φωτός που επιβεβαιώθηκαν από τον Soldner το 1801 και τα πειράματα των French Tessman (1963) που έδειξαν τα λάθη της ηλεκτρομαγνητικής θεωρίας του Maxwell με οδήγησαν στην ανακάλυψη του διπολικού φωτονίου με ενέργεια Ε = hν και μάζα m =hν/c2 (discovery of dipole nature of photon), που παρουσίασα στο παγκόσμιο συνέδριο “Frontiers of fundamental physics” (1993). Ιστορικά το 1923 τα πειράματα του Compton έδειξαν ότι η απορρόφηση φωτονίων μεγάλης ενέργειας Ε = hν συνεισφέρει όχι μόνο στην αύξηση ΔΕ της ενέργειας του ηλεκτρονίου αλλά και στην αύξηση της μάζας του ΔΜ. Αυτό σημαίνει ότι τα φωτόνια δεν είναι τα κβάντα των πεδίων του Maxwell χωρίς μάζα όπως πίστευε ο Αϊνστάιν το 1905 αλλά σωματίδια με ενέργεια Ε = hν και μάζα m = hν/c2. Αυτό το γεγονός άλλωστε το αντιλήφθηκε πολύ αργά (1938) και ο ίδιος ο Αϊνστάιν, αφού στο βιβλίο του «Η εξέλιξη των ιδεών στη φυσική» (σελ. 201) έγραψε : “'H ηλιακή ακτινοβολία που διαδίδεται στο διάστημα έχει ενέργεια και συνεπώς μια κάποια μάζα. Ο ήλιος και όλα τα άστρα χάνουν από τη μάζα τους με την ακτινοβολία'”. Κατά συνέπεια στα πλαίσια του νόμου της διατήρησης της μάζας τα φωτόνια έχουν μάζα που δεν σχετίζεται με τα πεδία του Maxwell χωρίς μάζα. Αυτό το γεγονός το τόνισε και ο Planck το 1907 ο οποίος με βάση τα αποτελάσματα του Soldner έδειξε ότι τα δικά του κβάντα φωτός εκτός από ενέργεια Ε = hν έχουν και μάζα m = hν/c2 . (Physics4u -H καμπύλωση του φωτός). Πάντως σύμφωνα με το βιβλίο του Αϊνστάιν « Η εξέλιξη των ιδεών στη φυσική» (σελ.156) μετά από τις ανακαλύψεις των νόμων του Coulomb και Ampere η έννοια του πεδίου δεν ήταν τίποτε άλλο από ένα διάνυσμα για να διευκολύνει την κατανόηση των φαινομένων του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού. Ωστόσο το 1821 ο Faraday παρακάμπτοντας το νόμο του Ampere (1820) περί ακαριαίας μαγνητικής αλληλεπίδρασης εισήγαγε το υποθετικό πεδίο που παραβιάζει τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα. Ύστερα από αυτή την κρίση της φυσικής που οφείλονταν στην εισαγωγή υποθετικών πεδίων που παραβιάζουν τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα έξω και από τους νόμους του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού, αναγκάστηκα τελικά να αναβιώσω τους νόμους του Coulomb και Ampere περί ακαριαίας αλληλεπίδρασης. Έτσι με την εφαρμογή των αντίστοιχων διανυσμάτων Εy και Bz της ηλεκτρικής και μαγνητικής έντασης (intensity and false field) στο διπολικό φωτόνιο με σπιν S = h/2π θα έχουμε Ey(-e)dy = dw και Bz(-e)dy = Fmdt = dp = cdm. Και επειδή μετά από τα πειράματα του Weber (1856) αποδείχθηκε ότι Εy/Bz = c, θα έχουμε dw/dm = c2 = hν/m Δηλαδή με βάση τους δυο νόμους του Coulomb και Ampere και στα πλαίσια των δυο νόμων της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας ανακάλυψα το νόμο Φωτονίου-Ύλης όπως ακριβώς συμβαίνει και στην Νευτώνεια Μηχανική των συντηρητικών δυνάμεων, Με άλλα λόγια βλέπουμε ότι και στην Κβαντική Φυσική των μη συντηρητικών δυνάμεων η αλληλεπίδραση που συνεπάγεται την απορρόφηση του διπολικού φωτονίου συνεισφέρει όχι μόνο στην αύξηση της ενέργειας ΔΕ του ηλεκτρονίου αλλά και της μάζας του ΔM όπως φαίνεται στην παρακάτω σχέση hν/m = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 Ας σημειωθεί ότι στη γενική περίπτωση όπως λόγου χάρη συμβαίνει στο μοντέλο του Bohr (1913) η ενέργεια ΔΕ = 13,6 eV της αλληλεπίδρασης του ηλεκτρονίου με το πρωτόνιο μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια hν = 13,6 eV, ενώ το έλλειμμα μάζας ΔΜ = ΔΕ/c2 μετατρέπεται σε μάζα m = hν/c2 του φωτονίου.( LAW OF ENERGY AND MASS). Επίσης ύστερα και από την εργασία μου “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism" (2003) η ηλεκτρομαγνητική ενέργεια σύνδεσης του δευτερονίου ΔΕ = 2,2246 ΜeV μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια hν του φωτονίου, ενώ το έλλειμμα μάζας ΔΜ = ΔΕ/c2 μετατρέπεται σε μάζα m = hν/c2 του φωτονίου. To ίδιο συμβαίνει και με την αυξημένη μάζα του ηλεκτρονίου στη διάσπαση β που οφείλεται στο έλλειμμα μάζας 1,29 MeV/c2,το οποίο προκύπτει κατά τη μετατροπή του νετρονίου σε πρωτόνιο. (New structure of protons and neutrons). Με άλλα λόγια οι δυο νόμοι της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας στα ατομικά και πυρηνικά φαινόμενα που αποδείχθηκαν ύστερα από την εφαρμογή όχι μόνο του δευτέρου νόμου του Νεύτωνα αλλά και από την εφαρμογή των νόμων του Coulomb και Ampere όχι μόνο δεν ακυρώνουν τη Νευτώνεια Μηχανική, αλλά επιβεβαιώνουν και τον τρίτο νόμο του Νευτωνα περί ακαριαίας αλληλεπίδρασης, αφού χάρη σε αυτό τον νόμο τη στιγμή που η μάζα του φωτονίου μετατρέπεται σε μάζα ηλεκτρονίου έχουμε την κβαντική συστολή του μήκους dy και την κβαντική διαστολή του χρόνου dt. (Discovery of length contraction). Στην πραγματικότητα επειδή στη Νευτώνεια Μηχανική δεν έχουμε απορρόφηση φωτονίων αναγκαστικά η αδρανειακή μάζα Μο θα παραμένει πάντοτε σταθερή κάτω από τις συνθήκες του απολύτου χώρου και χρόνου, όπως ακριβώς τις προέβλεψε ο Νεύτων. Πραγματικά ύστερα από την εφαρμογή του θεμελιώδους νόμου της Μηχανικής F = Μο(dυ/dt) αν η δύναμη F πολλαπλασιασθεί με τη μικρή απόσταση ds θα μας δώσει την κινητική ενέργεια στα πλαίσια της σταθερής μάζας. Δηλαδή κατά τη μετατροπή της δυναμικής ενέργειας FΔs σε κινητική ενέργεια Moυ2/2 εφόσον δεν έχουμε απορρόφηση ή εκπομπή φωτονίων η αδρανειακή μάζα Μο θα είναι πάντοτε σταθερή και επομένως η Νευτώνεια Μηχανική των συντηρητικών δυνάμεων θα είναι πάντοτε έγκυρη κάτω από τους νόμους που ανακάλυψε ο Νεύτων. Δυστυχώς αυτές οι λεπτομέρειες δεν αναφέρονται σε κανένα βιβλίο της φυσικής με αποτέλεσμα σήμερα η μαθηματική αυτή σχέση F = Mo(dυ/dt) του Euler να εμφανίζεται ότι διατυπώθηκε από το Νεύτωνα. Συγκεκριμένα στη σελίδα 84 της φυσικής Α’ Λυκείου δεν αναφέρεται η γενική σχέση F =dp/dt = d(Mυ)/dt του δευτέρου νόμου του Νεύτωνα από όπου προέκυψε η ειδική σχέση F = Mo(dυ/dt) που διατύπωσε ο Euler. Είναι γεγονός ότι σήμερα για τον καθορισμό της μονάδας δύναμης (1 Newton) ελήφθη υπόψη η μοναδιαία μεταβολή της ταχύτητας από την εξίσωση του Euler F = Moα με το σκεπτικό ότι στη Νευτώνεια Μηχανική η αδρανειακή μάζα Mo παραμένει πάντοτε σταθερή. Πραγματικά και στην περίπτωση ακόμη του φωτονίου η μάζα m = hν/c2 θα συμπεριφέρεται ως σταθερή αδρανειακή μάζα όταν η ταχύτητα c του φωτονίου θα είναι κάθετη στην βαρυτική δύναμη Fg. Σε αυτή την περίπτωση, όπως συμβαίνει στην οριζόντια βολή του Γαλιλαίου, η ταχύτητα c ως κάθετη στη δύναμη δεν επηρεάζεται από την Fg οπότε στη διεύθυνση της δύναμης εφαρμόζεται η ειδική σχέση Fg = m(dυ/dt) του δευτέρου νόμου του Νεύτωνα και το φωτόνιο καμπυλώνει όπως αυτό το προέβλεψε ο Νεύτων και το επιβεβαίωσε ο Soldner το 1801. Με άλλα λόγια οι βαρυτικές ιδιότητες του φωτός που προκύπτουν από την εφαρμογή της ειδικής σχέσης του δευτέρου νόμου του Νεύτωνα δεν έχουν ληφθεί υπόψη στην ανάπτυξη της ηλεκτρομαγνητικής θεωρίας του Maxwell με αποτέλεσμα τα οπτικά φαινόμενα της Κβαντικής Φυσικής να μην μπορούν να εξηγηθούν από τα απατηλά πεδία του Maxwell και την άκυρη σχετικότητα του Αϊνστάιν. (Invalidity of special relativity). Από την άλλη μεριά όταν η σταθερή ταχύτητα c του φωτονίου είναι παράλληλη στην Fg τότε με την εφαρμογή της γενικής σχέσης Fg = dp/dt = d(mc)/dt του δευτέρου νόμου του Νεύτωνα θα έχουμε όχι μεταβολή της ταχύτητας c αλλά της μάζας οπότε έχουμε Fg = c(dm/dt). Κατά συνέπεια η μεταβολή ΔW = hΔν για μια απόσταση Δs θα είναι hΔν = c(Δm/Δt)Δs = Δmc2 Δηλαδή όταν η σταθερή ταχύτητα c θα είναι αντιπαράλληλη στην Fg τότε θα έχουμε ελάττωση της συχνότητας (gravitational red shift). Με άλλα λόγια η ερμηνεία των μαύρων οπών δεν μπορεί να αποδοθεί στην άκυρη σχετικότητα του Αϊνστάιν αλλά στην εφαρμογή της γενικής σχέσης του δευτέρου νόμου του Νεύτωνα. Επίσης και το έλλειμμα μάζας στα πυρηνικά φαινόμενα δεν μπορεί να αποδοθεί στη λαθεμένη υπόθεση του Αϊνστάιν περί της μετατροπής της μάζας σε ενέργεια, διότι αυτή η υπόθεση παραβιάζει τους δυο βασικούς νόμους της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας. Ας σημειωθεί ότι η εφαρμογή της γενικής σχέσης του δευτέρου νόμου του Νεύτωνα σε συνδυασμό και με τους νόμους του Coulomb και Ampere περί ακαριαίας αλληλεπίδρασης όπως προβλέπει ο τρίτος νόμος του Νεύτωνα με οδήγησαν στην ανακάλυψη του νόμου Φωτονίου-‘Υλης που λύνει όλα τα προβλήματα της ατομικής και πυρηνικής φυσικής. Δυστυχώς ακόμη και σήμερα υπάρχουν φυσικοί που προτιμούν να μην εφαρμόζουν τη γενική σχέση του δευτέρου νόμου του Νεύτωνα αλλά τις άκυρες υποθέσεις του Αϊνστάιν. Λόγου χάρη στο βιβλίο φυσικής Α’ Λυκείου (σελίδα 93) διαβάζουμε το παρακάτω αντιφατικό κείμενο: “Ο πειραματικός τρόπος έρευνας που θεμελίωσε ο Γαλιλαίος αποτελεί σήμερα το θεμέλιο των Φυσικών Επιστημών. Όμως αυτό δεν αποκλείει το να προηγείται σε πολλές περιπτώσεις ο καθαρός λογικός συλλογισμός και να ακολουθεί το πείραμα ως επιβεβαίωση. Έτσι παραδείγματος χάρη, στη θεμελίωση της σύγχρονης Πυρηνικής Φυσικής προηγήθηκαν οι λογικοί συλλογισμοί του Αϊνστάιν, σχετικά με την ισοδυναμία μάζας και ενέργειας (1905) και πέρασαν περίπου 40 χρόνια (1944) για να επιβεβαιωθεί, με την ατομική βόμβα η σχετική θεωρία.” Aς σημειωθεί ότι όχι μόνο για την παραπάνω αντίφαση αλλά και για άλλα λάθη των βιβλίων Φυσικής του Λυκείου στις αρχές του 2017 υπέβαλα στο Υπουργείο παιδείας σχετικό αίτημα για τη βελτίωσή τους και η απάντηση ήταν αρνητική, παρότι τα ίδια τα πειράματα της σύγχρονης Πυρηνικής Φυσικής απορρίπτουν τις υποθέσεις του Αϊνστάιν που στο κείμενο αναφέρονται ως λογικοί συλλογισμοί. Για παράδειγμα μετά από τα πειράματα του Kaufmann(1901) και ο Bucherer το 1909 απέδειξε πειραματικά ότι στο ηλεκτρόνιο της διάσπασης β ισχύει η σχέση Μ2/Μο2 = c2/(c2-υ2) με αποτέλεσμα όλοι οι φυσικοί να πιστέψουν τότε ότι επιβεβαιώθηκε η υπόθεση του Αϊνστάιν, ότι δηλαδή η αυξημένη μάζα Μ του ηλεκτρονίου οφείλεται στη σχετική κίνηση παρότι με την υπόθεση αυτή παραβιάζεται ο βασικός νόμος της διατήρησης της μάζας. Όμως καθώς είχαμε πρόοδο στην πυρηνική φυσική μετά από την ανακάλυψη του νετρονίου (1932) τα πειράματα έδειξαν ότι στα πλαίσια του νόμου της διατήρησης της μάζας και του δευτέρου νόμου του Νεύτωνα η αυξημένη μάζα Μ του ηλεκτρονίου οφείλεται στην απορρόφηση του ελλείμματος της μάζας κατά τη μετατροπή του νετρονίου σε πρωτόνιο και όχι στην άκυρη υπόθεση της σχετικής κίνησης που παραβιάζει το νόμο της διατήρησης της μάζας. Συμπερασματικά θα λέγαμε ότι ο δεύτερος νόμος του Νεύτωνα τόσο με τη γενική μορφή όσο και με την ειδική μορφή όχι μόνο δεν ανατρέπεται από την άκυρη θεωρία της σχετικότητας του Αϊνστάιν, αλλά με την εφαρμογή του απορρίπτονται όλες οι υποθέσεις περί σχετικότητας του Αϊνστάιν και αναπτύσσεται η νέα Κβαντική Φυσική με την αναβίωση όλων των νόμων της φύσης, όπου λύνονται όλα τα προβλήματα της ατομικής και πυρηνικής φυσικής. Category:Fundamental physics concepts